Because You're Connor
by Quintic
Summary: "People are supposed to hate you; you're the flirt, the ego-maniac, the little brother. Yet, you don't feel little. You feel so old. So worthless and handicapped. Luke left and Chris tried, what about you, Connor? What will you do?" Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated K+ just to be safe. It is completely inaccurate, and it was just a little plot bunny that I had. Hope you like it! Read onward!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

That point in time, where you realize you are nothing. To your brother, who would much rather get punched by a daughter of Demeter, than pull a prank with you.

Because you're Connor.

People are supposed to hate you; you're the flirt, the ego-maniac, the little brother. Yet, you don't feel little. You feel so old. So worthless and handicapped. Luke left and Chris tried, what about you, Connor? What will you do?

There's that nagging feeling. It comes off and on. It comes when you are ignored, hated, teased, when

you see your brother dead, not your real brother, but half-brother.

Your real brother, he doesn't care. He's Travis, the hot one, even though you look identical. But people don't care; you're the little brother, the side-kick. Yet, they don't see how much it hurts.

Like losing all your air.

Then one day, they're not important. All of a sudden, the idea of being evil is so cool. Like the child you are, you think being on the other side is cool. You think you're doing something noble, freedom, at last. But you don't gain freedom and it will _never _be noble. Its death and a war helmet that you gain, that's all.

You trained and trained and for once in your life, you felt actually important. You don't even care if you died at that very single moment, at least you helped someone. It doesn't matter if he's evil to; he knows what you've been through, Luke. He's more of a brother than Travis is, and for once you feel like a family. You eat lunch together and you train together. Even though you're evil, you feel like you are on the good side, and you don't know why. Then the war comes, and then you know what being evil is like.

"Connor?" croaked a voice.

There stood your brother, bloody and bruised; he had a sword in hand and little armor "Travis."

Travis nodded and smiled, he ran. Connor, unprepared was engulfed in a hug. Connor stumbled back, he wasn't small anymore, and he was actually handsome. He had darker hair and paler skin than his brother, lack of sunlight. And he was tall and nimble, but he had strength.

Travis stepped back from his brother, then his smile faltered "Connor, what are you doing here? Where did you go?" Travis stopped, abruptly "What's that?" he pointed to a symbol on Connor's armor, Krono's symbol.

There was a brief moment of silence. Connor looked down towards the ground, and Travis just stared.

Travis then stepped back, and shook his head, tears threatening to fall "Why?" he cried "You're joking right?"

Because that's all that Hermes's kids do, they joke.

Connor gulped and fear shadowed over his hollow, bloody face "No one cared Travis" Connor shook his head "No one listened!"

Travis stomped a defiant foot "I did, Connor! I did!" he screamed.

Connor growled "No one did! I told everyone! No one listened!" he cried, his voice cracking. He was only fifteen and in Travis's eyes, Conner was still just a kid, his little brother.

Travis, now sixteen, was crying "You're just like all of them!" he shouted "Like Luke! A traitor!"

Connor pointed his finger at Travis, wagging it furiously "You see, Travis!" he screamed "One more reason to leave! You haven't even heard my side of the story!" Connor gave out a hacking cough and wiped angrily at his mouth and eyes "You ignored me Travis! What about your little Demeter girl, huh? What's her name? Katie, was it? What about her? Was it all worth it Travis! You freaking ignored me! Dad ignored me! Our siblings ignored me! Everyone ignored me! I can't stand it!"

Travis froze "Connor" he pleaded, but then Travis's face hardened. Travis raised his sword, but Connor shook his head "Go ahead" Connor's knees trembled and buckled, falling to the floor "I don't care anymore."

Travis looked around warily, "Connor, I can't…" he whispered. Connor nodded solemnly, "I'm not going to make it anyways" Connor whispered pointing to the thousands of battling demi-gods. "Bye Travis" Connor muttered, slowly standing up and stepping backwards. Travis froze; then on sudden instinct attacked the boy. But not with a sword…But with another hug.

"Connor!" Travis cried into the young boy's ear. He didn't move, just stood emotionless in Travis's arms "Connor, please!" There was nothing. Travis stumbled, and slapped Connor on the cheek, but all Connor did was wince, then resumed being emotionless.

"Remember the Easter bunnies, Con, how mad Katie was? And the golden pear. You looked so stupid with all that makeup on, Con" he laughed a strain, hurtful laugh "Please" he shook Connor, who had started to pry Travis off "Connor, remember when we first came to Camp? You said Chiron was a donkey, and then you asked why he had horns, you thought we went to hell and were talking with the devil" he laughed again.

Still, Connor didn't listen, and pulled away from his brother and ran, looking back only once to see the disappointed and angry face of his brother. Conner started choking on tears, not expecting Travis to be angry, he expected him to be sorry and he wasn't. And that made Conner _so _sick. _So, very, sick. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for all the wonderul reviews. TearsOfDiamonds suggested adding another chapter to this and I thought that was an awesome idea, so thank you! It's not the best, but hope you enjoy! Read onward!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Connor saw him.

He was an Apollo kid, he had pranked him once. He wasn't on Connor's side; he was on the _good _side. And his bow was aimed right at the chest of a ten year old boy; his arrow was pierced into the heart of a ten year old boy.

And he calls himself _good_. This whole time, Connor hadn't killed a single soul and yet he was classified as bad. While this Apollo kid had fourteen bloody arrows and a victorious smile as he stood over the dead body of a kid no older than him.

It made Connor sick. He was going to puke. First his brother and now this. This was all a mistake. A big, fat, stupid, mistake. He wasn't talking about joining Krono's army; he wasn't talking about leaving his brother. No, he was talking about being born, about being a Demi-God.

"Connor, come help!"

Connor's head turned to Jamie, who was a Hephaestus spawn and had decided to join Kronos. A dagger was stuck into his arm and the boy held it tightly, but he wasn't talking about his arm, he was talking about the army of Demeter and Apollo kids storming onto the bridge where the army resided.

"Connor!" Connor heard another shout, one coming from the gigantic group of kids clad in orange, "I should have known!"

It was none other than Katie Gardner. _Gods_, Connor had _no_ idea what his brother saw in her. She was a pain, a snob, she threw punches at Travis for things that Connor did; she was judgmental. And most of all, she was more hateful than Connor was. He had never seen her smile, always nagging and throwing punches at his brother.

"Hello Katie dearest," Connor positioned his sword and smirked, "Pleasure to see you again."

Connor saw Michael Yew too, and all of his Apollo cronies. Connor was about to burst out laughing as he saw a twelve year old with a harp, "You think that's going to hurt us!" Jamie yelled at the Harp Kid.

Harp Kid narrowed her eyes and plucked one of the strings, and suddenly, Jamie had been thrown of the bridge. Connor's mouth fell open and he held his arms out though no one was to be caught, "No!" he shouted at the descending Jamie below him, who had been letting out a shattering scream before a large splash of water erupted.

Every single one of them, bad and good, winced at the scream. Harp Kid smiled and crossed her arms proudly. Katie suddenly screeched as an arrow flew her way, she dodged it, and it hit the boy standing behind her.

Connor turned away, closing his eyes.

"Connor, we're going to cut it!"

His eyes suddenly flew open and looked at one of his friends on his side, "What?" Connor called back, his voice sore and gravely.

The kid's face scrunched up, and he gripped his spear, "We're going to cut the bridge cords, it's going to fall, and all of us are going to die." Connor shook his head, "Why?" he screeched and the kid smiled sadly, "There's too many of them, not only will we die, but they will too."

Connor got what was going on, but he was wondering why none of Krono's army was running of the bridge for safety. Connor wasn't going to be one of them.

Connor suddenly bolted towards safety, but then the bridge creaked. He stopped suddenly, looking around, he heard another creak. Then he heard a thud, and then a scream, and another. And suddenly he was falling.

His back towards the water as he watched the bridge crumble with him. He saw Michael Yew fall, and he saw Harp Kid too. But Connor smiled, and cackled almost, he found this rather amusing. It was like he was flying, something he would have never been able to do. He heard kid's hit the water with each splash and Connor knew he was next. And he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I decided to add another chapter! Thank you for all the awesome reviews. I love, love, love reviews. I also changed the rating to T because I am really paranoid, hope you enjoy! Read onward!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Travis wiped his sweaty palms on his pants nervously. He tapped his fingers on his waist and looked over at the son of Hades. Travis pressed his lips tightly and clasped his hands, "Are you sure this will work, or did you rip me off just to get a Happy Meal?"

Nico sent him a warning glance, "Shut up. Just because you're tall doesn't mean I can't kill you." Travis opened his mouth, and then closed it, unable to say anything else.

Nico unraveled the top of the fast food meal and poured it into the deep, hole in the ground. Nico closed his eyes and muttered a few words, then, with a McDonald's bag in hand, Connor appeared. He was a ghostly blue apparition and you could still see all the gashes from the war.

Connor dug into the bag and pulled out a handful of French fries, "Oh my gods!" he shouted, "I love these!" He shoved the fries in his mouth, chewing them loudly and Nico couldn't help but give a small laugh. Travis whirled his head towards Nico and growled.

Nico nodded and smiled, turning away, "Tell me when you're done."

Connor looked up from the red box towards Nico, "Bye," he said, lazily. Then he turned to Travis, crossing his arms, "Hello there, brother, long time no see, right?"

Travis gave a small smile as Connor broke out into a grin, "Hi Con." Connor nodded and pulled out the hamburger, picking at it with his nose wrinkled, "Ew, pickles," he looked up at Travis, nose still scrunched, "I thought you knew I hated pickles."

Travis smiled and shrugged, then, he approached Connor cautiously with his hands clasped "Can I ask you something, Connor?"

Connor dropped the hamburger and as it hit the floor, it disappeared into a mist. Connor snorted, "That was interesting," he looked back up at Travis and leaned forward, "And I would say 'no' to your question but I might as well answer it."

Travis looked down and frowned, "Why did you go?"

Connor looked around warily and crossed his arms tighter, "I already answered that, Travis."

Travis shook his hair wildly sniffed, tears starting to appear in the boy's eyes, "Bullshit, Connor!" he shouted, and Connor's eyes widened and he backed up. Tears rolled down Travis' cheek and Travis stomped up to Connor pointing an accusing finger at him, "I need to know what I did wrong, everything!"

Connor smirked, "A little too late, don't ya' think?"

Travis' choked on a sob and Connor puffed out his chest and smiled, "Regretting it now, aren't you? Now you better go check on the Demeter girl, I'll bet she's waiting to kick your ass."

Travis shook his head, "Shut up!"

Connor's eyes flashed angrily and he pointed at Travis, "You shut up! You brought me here, I had no choice!" Travis swatted at the apparition and Connor backed away, "I'm a ghost Travis, you can't hurt me."

Travis leaned against the nearest tree and pounded on it angrily, "Gods! I just wanted to know why!"

Connor wiped both of his hands over his face, exasperated. "You really are a Drama Queen, ya' know?" he sneered, annoyed at his older brother. Travis straightened his posture, "No, you're the Drama Queen!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

Connor stopped and smiled, "There we go! That's my brother right there! Good to have you back, bro!" Travis smiled sickly, "Oh how I wish I could have my brother back..." A long silenced followed the comment and Connor looked down, "I do miss you, ya' know."

Travis nodded, "Yea, me too."

"Just so you know, Katie _can_ kick your ass."


End file.
